Epílogo
by denebtenoh
Summary: Un hermoso mundo, un hermoso sol y una hermosa sonrisa. ¿Pero qué puede significar un día perfecto si ella no lo comparte con alguien que ama? One Shot (aunque todavía no estoy segura).


EPILOGO.

Jejeje… creo que ya cuentan cuatro historias aún en borrador para fanfics de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, y cómo no? No sólo el juego es el mejor de la trilogía (en mi opinión, pues el primero era muy lineal, y el segundo… no tenía a Lightning!), sino que además, el final estuvo hermoso! Por no decir que el epílogo quedó, aunque feliz, muy abierto, de manera que da pie a formar CUALQUIER historia. Y aquí está la mía.

Ésta es, quizá, la más sencilla de las cuatro, pues parte del momento en que Lightning se baja del tren; sólo quería mostrar un poco la paz y la esperanza que parecían reinar en su corazón, y quería hacerlo en mi lengua, así que esperen un poco de miel y hojuelas. Por ahora es sólo un one-shot, aunque la cuarta historia, que bien podría ser continuación de ésta, es más bien larga… si es que logro terminar el primer capítulo.

En fin, mucha espuma para mi chocolate, espero que les guste!

Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Si lo fuera, Lightning ya tendría un harem para ella solita.

oooOOOOOXIIIOOOoooo

El cielo es de un azul profundo, prístino, coronado por un sol radiante, y adornado con algunas nubes bajas, blancas como la nieve de invierno, que otorgan una dulce sombra, haciendo más tolerable el calor veraniego en la hermosa campiña francesa.

Pero a Lightning no le molesta el calor en absoluto, al menos no este calor, y mas bien recibe, agradecida, la brisa cargada de perfume de amapolas, que acaricia su rostro y juguetea con su suave cabello rosado. El sol ilumina sus facciones, haciéndola sonreír, este sol tan natural y tan lleno de vida, que ella siente cómo por el simple hecho de caer sobre ella pareciera que la revitalizara, especialmente después de algunas horas encerrada en una cabina de tren. No es que le molestara el viaje, fue corto y más bien cómodo, pero Lightning, después de la memoria que aún conserva de sus vidas pasadas (como l´Cie, como Diosa Guerrera y como Salvadora), añora cada segundo que pasa alejada del cálido sol.

Con esos pensamientos invadiendo su mente, la chica voltea hacia arriba, para permitir que la luz le bañe por completo las mejillas, mientras con los dedos retira un travieso mechón de cabello sobre los ojos, e inhala con fuerza el viento fresco que la vuelve a acariciar, como si, juguetón, la empujara a seguir su camino.

Lightning abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que, dibujado sobre el cielo, aparece el trayecto de un avión. Su corazón se hincha de emoción ante la posibilidad, ante la promesa.

_Te encontraré, Serah, estoy segura de que te encontraré de nuevo. Así me tome una vida más, mi camino estará siempre ligado al tuyo._

Con decisión, toma su maleta y da un paso hacia la salida de la estación, mientras el viento la sigue empujando y revoloteando su cabello, cuando una voz varonil, gentil y caballerosa, interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que siente un roce titubeante sobre el dorso de su antebrazo.

- Disculpe, ¿señorita?

Lightning voltea hacia el origen de la voz, extrañada, y se topa frente a frente con unos ojos aquamarina, dulces, cálidos, abiertos de par en par, mientras el viento juega con unos cabellos plateados.

- ¡Oh Diosa!¡Sí eres tú Light! Sabía que eras tú!

-¿H-Hope?

Para su sorpresa, su gran compañero en varias vidas, Hope Estheim, se encuentra parado frente a ella, con una cara irradiando sorpresa e inmensa alegría, mientras se le ve que apenas y logra articular una palabra.

Pero la que realmente se ha quedado sin palabras es la misma Lightning: no sólo el chico ya no es el niño que conoció por primera vez en el Hanging Edge, ni mucho menos el que fuera secuestrado por Bhunivelze y luego la salvara de la perdición, sino que ahora se encuentra frente al hombre que vio crecer en su tiempo en Valhalla, el que tenía bajo sus hombros el peso del mundo y de una promesa que nunca logró cumplir. Pero el Hope que se presenta ahora frente a ella parece distinto: sus hombros son más anchos, se ve de hecho más alto de lo que ella pensaba, e incluso parece que sus brazos han cobrado algo de forma, características fáciles de ver bajo esa playera gris que se ve tan ligera, y que permite visualizar los contornos de unos músculos leves, pero bien torneados, bajo sus hombros, pecho y brazos.

Lightning hace todo lo posible por no quedarse con la boca abierta, mientras nota las últimas características del chico: sus manos, sus largos y delgados dedos, tienen aprisionada una de las manos de la chica. Instintivamente, pero con suavidad, Lightning retira la mano, un movimiento que afortunadamente no parece disminuir la alegría de Hope.

- ¡Qué impresionante verte de nuevo, Light!¡Ya me había rendido completamente en encontrarte!

Ella sonríe tiernamente, al darse cuenta que, no importa la edad, Hope siempre guardará para ella esa sonrisa dulce que tanto recuerda.

- Sí Hope, a mí también me alegra que no te hayas rendido, ¡pero también es toda una sorpresa para mí! Nunca esperé encontrarte aquí.

-¡Ni yo tampoco!- El chico continúa con entusiasmo, algo que hace que Light sonría aún más.-La verdad es que vengo a Francia por otros asuntos, y estaba tan cansado que dormí todo el tiempo durante el viaje, pero en el momento en que te vi bajar del tren, desde el otro extremo del vagón, no pude menos que hacer el intento y ver si eras tú, ¡y aquí estás!

Lightning casi puede sentir la necesidad infantil de Hope de brincar emocionado, y la simple imagen mental que se forma la hace reír un poco.

-Sí Hope, aquí estoy, aquí estamos tú y yo juntos, finalmente nos hemos encontrado. Gracias por cumplir tu promesa…

La sonrisa del chico se llena de ternura, y si es posible, se hace aún más luminosa. –Nunca dejé de buscarte, Light, ni a ti ni a los demás.

Los ojos de ella se abren como platos ante sus palabras, y su pecho se hincha de esperanza.

-Hablando de eso, ¿has encontrado a alguien más?

-Sólo a Fang y Vanille, aunque por separado, ellas tampoco se habían visto aún, así que logré unirlas.- Ella sonríe aunque sólo levemente, y baja la cabeza, un gesto que, a pesar de ser Lightning, Hope logra entender a la perfección. -¿Y tú?¿No la has encontrado aún, verdad?

La que una vez fuera nombrada Diosa de la Muerte siente una punzada en el pecho tan real, que baja instintivamente la mirada para tratar de encontrar alguna flecha clavada sobre su corazón… o en su defecto, una marca que anunciara una maldición. Suspira por lo bajo, al encontrar su seno aparentemente libre de cualquier afección. Pero ese dolor… su mano busca el sitio de la molestia, mientras niega suavemente con la cabeza.

Hope suspira casi imperceptiblemente ante la expresión de tristeza de ella, y contra su mejor juicio, cubre la mano de Lightning con la suya, tratando lo más posible de ignorar el hecho de que la piel de sus dedos se encuentra rozando el seno de ella.

-No te preocupes, Light. Estoy seguro de que la encontrarás. Si yo he logrado encontrar a las chicas y a ti, significa que estamos en el camino correcto.

-Entiendo lo que me dices, Hope,- ella levanta la mirada para encontrarse de cerca con sus profundos ojos verdes, su cara tan próxima a la suya, que se siente incómoda, no acostumbrada a la invasión a su espacio personal, pero a la vez, la cercanía de él la hace sentir… más tranquila, así que hace a un lado el sentimiento y continúa- y de hecho, el motivo por el que he venido a Francia, es porque algo me dice que ella me está esperando aquí, en algún lugar, en mi pecho siento como si ella me llamara.

-Hay que tener fe, Light.

-Y la tengo, Hope, créeme que la tengo, pero...- Lightning rompe el contacto visual mientras sus ojos exploran el horizonte, sobre el sitio donde el avión muy seguramente habría aterrizado, mientras baja la mano de su pecho.- Pero a veces me impacienta verla, me preocupa que me esté necesitando, y yo no esté ahí para ella.

Él sonríe, a pesar de lamentar la pérdida del contacto físico. Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

-Entonces te propongo algo: hoy te acompaño a buscarla, a donde tu corazón te diga que está, y si hoy no la encontramos, sólo me darás oportunidad de resolver los asuntos pendientes que tengo, y después nos pondremos a buscarla juntos, ¿te parece un buen trato?

Ella le sonríe de forma condescendiente.

-Gracias por la oferta, Hope, pero la verdad es que no necesito ayuda, lo sabes.

Así es. Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán. Pero si bien el hombre no cambia, sí aprende. Y Hope ha aprendido tanto de ella…

-¡Ah! Pero no te estoy ofreciendo ayuda. Te estoy pidiendo autorización para unirme a tu grupo de búsqueda. Te recuerdo que Serah para mí también es alguien muy importante, parte de mi familia. Después de todo, aunque nos dejamos de ver unos años en Nuevo Bodhum, ella cuidó de mí en mi adolescencia, y luego nos hicimos compañeros de batalla durante sus viajes por el tiempo.- Él le sonríe pícaramente.- No me puedes negar la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien tan importante para mí.

Su sonrisa es contagiosa, y muy a su pesar, Lightning sonríe sinceramente de nuevo, reconociendo el truco pero sabiendo que no tiene escapatoria. De todas formas, ella no se negaría a una petición así.

-Tienes razón. Qué egoísta de mi parte. A veces olvido que no sólo es mi familia, y que ella se da a querer con mucha facilidad. Será un placer tenerte como compañero una vez más.

Las palabras salen sin restricción, y el chico hace todo lo posible por no leer entre líneas, pero se da cuenta que está por demás: la emoción es demasiada, y antes de que se vuelva un pensamiento consciente, Hope envuelve a la chica en sus brazos, en un movimiento tan rápido que ni Lightning logra reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡Verás que la encontraremos pronto, Light!¡Tú y yo juntos, no hay posibilidad para que se esconda!

Pero Lightning no puede escucharlo, mientras su mejilla está hundida sobre el pecho del chico, y poderosos brazos la rodean completamente, llenándola de una tibieza que nunca había sentido. Su sentido del olfato se inunda con el olor viril de su loción, y Lightning no puede evitar sentirse invadida por una emoción hasta entonces ajena, y sin pensarlo, sus brazos rodean la ancha espalda de él, hundiéndose aún más en su amplio pecho. Se siente extrañada, pues no es la primera vez que abraza a Hope, pero sí la primera en que lo hace con él sacándole una cabeza encima. Y sin poder evitarlo, Lightning realmente sonríe al aceptar que la sensación es por demás agradable… sin embargo, su urgencia por buscar a Serah le hace romper el abrazo, aún a pesar de la sensación de pérdida que experimenta en el momento que los poderosos brazos del chico dejan de rodear su cuerpo.

-Deberíamos irnos. Ella podría estar esperándonos.

-Tienes razón,- él accede, aún con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado,- tú dime hacia donde, yo te seguiré.

Ella voltea de nuevo hacia donde el avión aterrizara, y sin una palabra, toma la mano de él para guiarlo.

Él voltea a ver sus manos unidas, y sus ojos se llenan de asombro y curiosidad, haciéndola notar su mirada.

-¿Hope?¿Está bien así?

Aunque su sonrisa le dice todo lo que necesita oír, él de todas formas responde.

-No podría estar mejor, Light.

Sin más, el chico se deja guiar, mientras lanza una breve mirada al sol, permitiéndole que ilumine sus facciones, llenándolo de un calor distinto al que emana de sus manos y su pecho.

oooOOOOXIIIOOOoooo

A/N: bueno… sé que me salió un poco meloso, pero no me imagino una historia que empieza en el epílogo, y que no sea así, llena de felicidad y esperanza, pero tampoco quería que Lightning estuviera sola de nuevo, y como en el juego se aprecia la unión entre Hope y ella, pues… tenía que empezar con él de la mano. Espero les haya gustado! Y por favor, los comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos!


End file.
